


Med Cezir

by remirox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remirox/pseuds/remirox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was nice talking to you earlier." Chanyeol pushes himself to admit. "I think I need some time, and then we will fall back to-- you know." He shakes his head. He is not sure what point he is trying to make.  "We were good at being friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med Cezir

"It was nice talking to you earlier." Chanyeol pushes himself to admit. "I think I need some time, and then we will fall back to-- you know." He shakes his head. He is not sure what point he is trying to make.  "We were good at being friends."


End file.
